1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a relatively small and handy hair binder for binding a bunch of long hair simply and uniformly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, it has been conventional practice to use an elastic band 1 formed into multiple rings to bind a bunch of long hair LH. The bunch of long hair LH is passed through the rings of elastic band 1 to be bound near its root end.
In the conventional practice, however, it is a troublesome operation to pass the bunch of long hair LH through the rings of elastic band 1. Further, long hair LH could easily become ruffled during its binding, and end up in a non-uniform finish.